jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joey's Anthem
JWTM's fifteenth track, Joey's Anthem, features King Lyriq, Apostacris & Slice Scilla and produced by TopMass. This is fifteenth track in JWTM's mixtape, Fast Kid Rapper. JWTM's "Joey's Anthem" (feat. Slice Scilla & Sporadic) Lyrics Hook x2 (JWTM & Slice Scilla): Pledge of allegiance towards the flag Forget the people hatin' Just sing the anthem with me Go sing the anthem with me Verse 1 (JWTM): Can you imagine a life without protection from security? Or a life that burn on our stripes from Lady Liberty? Spoken the true words that had been healing life Saying, "don't lower self-esteem just that you'll succeed" Out of anything and everything that that my songs bleed Forced to be taught and learned then I will achieve Self-esteem builds me harder in the future Ruining re-segregated laws that i'll change and stay illegal As I walked upon it all I can see bloody flag Because before there was no superhero to brag About how life is now, I promise it won't be like 1960's Jack Worthy has a dream of a savior and engineer That's what i'll figure out when rebuild our hearts in steel Politically in dignity we'll show enemies our victory From boycotts to strikes and from strikes to peace treaties Of course, like remorse, no trace ruthless hunters to find us Hook x2 (JWTM, Sporadic & Slice Scilla): Pledge of allegiance towards the flag Forget the people hatin' Just sing the anthem with me Go sing the anthem with me Bridge (JWTM, Sporadic & Slice Scilla): Catch me in the middle of it all Waiting for the first curtain call Wave my flag and know that imma ball Just know we never lose and fall Stay patient for the money and the fame We don't have to worry bout' the game Let's just take it easy Then we'll take this higher Verse 2 (JWTM): Now as I've witness, the glitch here's a catastrophe The reset button is too far out this galaxy Imma need a lot more than horsepower too save this world New dimension ripped a wall through the world building a corpse No time is this whirl hole were escaping Aching all the pain, no time for Superman saving But what's it's gonna take for this force to move greatly? Maybe if I trained harder than I would rock daily As I strum on my guitar the force will do the taking For I cannot complain with telepaths waiting While I strum, more new superpowers creating Cracking a hole through this Earth, they're hesitating Surprising will fix it up by just regurgitating Exactly the time I said i'd be back but i'm not wasting Whoever gave me this much power's the one who changed me Now there's no one on Earth as unstoppable to replace me Hook x2 (JWTM, Slice Scilla & Sporadic): Pledge of allegiance towards the flag Forget the people hatin' Just sing the anthem with me Go sing the anthem with me Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs Category:Featured Sporadic Songs Category:Featured Slice Scilla Songs